Fabia in Rumpelstiltskin
Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Fabia in Rumpelstiltskin Once upon a time, there was a small house on a huge field in the middle of nowhere. There lived a middle-aged miller who had a young daughter. The miller loved his daughter very much, and he lived near a huge castle. One day, the miller visited the castle to see The King, who lived in a huge castle. He was young, with long dark brown hair and light-colored eyes. He was very handsome, yet serious. "So you have come to speak to me. Why?" asked The King, sitting on his throne. The miller knelt down, looking at the floor. "Your majesty, allow me to explain. As I'm but a poor man, and I-" the miller began to explain. "Explain yourself," The King ordered. "You see, I have heard you were looking for a princess, and I might be of service. I have a young daughter that is very beautiful, and I believe she will make a beautiful queen!" the miller said. "Why do you think?" The King asked. "Sire, she is of marrying age! She is very kind and beautiful," said the miller. "What is her talent? What does she do?" The King asked. The miller's eyes widened. His daughter was beautiful, but she had no special talent. He had to think of something and fast. "My daughter's excellent with a spinning wheel! She can spin straw into fabulous gold. One of the best in town," the miller explained. This caught The King's attention. "Ah, that is quite fascinating. I shall have a look at your daughter. You will bring her to me in the morning," The King said. The miller was not expecting this. "But, I-" the miller started. "Let me speak! You will bring your daughter to me tomorrow and have her spin straw into gold. Understand?" asked The King. The miller quickly nodded and left the castle. Returning home, his daughter greeted him at the door. "Father, what's wrong? You look tense," said the young girl. "Oh, Fabia. I have some bad news. I went to the king and told him about you, yet, I fear I did the wrong thing," said the miller. "Father, it's ok. Whatever you did cannot be that bad. Do not worry, If the king wants me at his castle tomorrow, I shall do as he asks," said Fabia. The miller gulped, seeing she did not know the real story behind it. The next morning, the miller took his daughter to the castle, where the king and his counselor waited for them. "Here she is, your majesty. My daughter," said the miller, and Fabia entered the room. The King was surprised to see how beautiful she really was. "Hello there, your majesty," said Fabia, kneeling. "You're quite beautiful. What is your name?" The King asked. "My name is Fabia, kind sir," she said. "Ah, this is the one, indeed. Come, I will show you to your room," The King said, getting up. "My room, what?" Fabia asked as The King took her hand. The King and his counselor lead her out of the throne room and down a long hallway, to a door. Inside the room, there was a spinning wheel and straw everywhere. "What is all this?" Fabia asked. "This, my dear, is where you will be staying. For the night, you must spin this straw into gold and have it done by morning," said The King. "Spin all this straw? But I have no idea how to spin. I have not yet learned," Fabia said. "What? So the miller lied to me!" The King snapped. Fabia nodded. "Oh well, it does not matter. The job must be done. You will spin all this straw into gold by the morning, and if you do not, then you will die," The King said. The young girl grew terrified. "Oh, please, your majesty! There must be another way," said Fabia. "Lock her in tonight. I'll be back in the morning," said The King. The counselor nodded and locked the door, leaving Fabia all alone inside the room. Night fell, and Fabia stared hopelessly at the straw. "Please, if there's anybody out there, I need help," she begged. Suddenly, a bright light shone in front of her. To her surprise, a little person had appeared. "Oh my gosh!" the girl jumped. "Please, there's no reason to be afraid. I am but a mere nymph who has come to help," said the little person. "You have? Thank goodness. I have to spin all this straw into gold by morning, and if I don't, the king's going to kill me!" Fabia explained. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. But in return, you must give me something of yours," said the nymph. Fabia thought for a moment. "Will my necklace be enough?" she asked, unclasping her necklace off. The nymph stared in awe. "Yes, that'll do. Now you sleep, and leave everything to me." he said. He got started, while Fabia laid in the corner, falling asleep. The next morning, The King and his counselor immediately went to check on Fabia. Opening the door, The King saw piles of gold in front of him. "Oh my!" The King said. Fabia stood up, and The King took both of her hands. "You have proven to me you are worthy. Now follow me," he said. He lead Fabia out of the room, down the hallway, and to another room. Opening the door, Fabia saw even more straw and another spinning wheel. "You will spin this straw into gold by morning," said The King. Fabia grew shocked and her eyes swelled with tears. "Oh, please. No more, I beg you!" Fabia sobbed. "The job must be done. Like I said, if you cannot do it, you will die. Now get to work," ordered The King, walking passed her. "Yes…your majesty," said Fabia, tears still rolling down her face. The counselor locked the door and the both of them walked off. Night fell, and Fabia tried her best to spin the straw, but she did not have the experience. Falling to her knees, she began to sob, feeling like she was being treated like a slave instead of a guest. "Now, now, why the tears?" asked a voice. Fabia gasped and turned around, seeing the same nymph from last night. "Please, help me. I have to do the same job, or else, I will die," said Fabia, wiping her eyes. "Ok, I'll help you, but again, I want something in return," said the nymph, holding out his hand. Fabia had already given up her necklace, but what else could she give him? "I guess I could spare this," she said, taking off her ring. The nymph smiled as Fabia handed it to him, and he began to get to work. The next morning, The King and his counselor arrived at the room, and they looked around, seeing the huge piles of gold. Fabia looked at him. "This is amazing! You truly are amazing," said The King. "Now that I have proven myself, I believe my work is done," said Fabia. "Not yet," said The King. The young girl became hopeless, seeing he will never let her go. The King lead her to another room. "If you can do it one more time, I will make you my bride," said The King. Fabia blushed and her eyes widened. He wants her to become his…bride? She could not believe her eyes. "Just one more time. Please, if you can do it, you shall become my queen," The King smiled and took her hands. Fabia looked down at the floor, unsure. "I…I…I really haven't given that much thought," she said. The King frowned. "I need a lot of time to think," Fabia said, backing away. The King looked at his counselor. "You'll have all night to think about it," he said. The King and his counselor exited the room. Fabia looked out the window. "So I see the king needs a bride," said a voice. Fabia saw the nymph. "Yes, I want to become his bride," said Fabia. "If I spin all this straw into gold, you must give me your first born child," said the nymph. "What? Giving up a child?" asked Fabia. "No child, no gold," the little nymph said. Fabia looked down at the floor. The next morning, The King and the counselor returned to the room, and again, saw huge piles of gold everywhere. "You are ready to become my queen," The King said. Fabia smiled. Pretty soon, a royal wedding between Fabia and The King had begun. Fabia had given birth to a baby boy, and she forgot all about the little nymph. They both lived happily ever after, or so they thought. One night, Fabia was cradling the young boy in her arms, when all of a sudden, the windows of the bedroom burst open. "Hello, my queen. I believe your young child belongs to me," said the nymph. "What? No! I gave you my necklace and my ring, but there's no way I'll give you my son!" said Fabia. "A promise is a promise. Now hand him over," said the nymph. "No!" said Fabia. "Well, then, if you won't hand him over, I'll just have to take him from you," said the nymph. He tried to snatch the boy out of her arms, but Fabia ran to the corner. "I will not give him to you!" she snapped. The little nymph saw she could put up such a fight, and so, he had an idea. "Ok, then. I'll make you a deal. If you can guess my name within three days, the little kid can stay with you. But if you fail, you must give him to me," said the little nymph. "It doesn't matter. I will guess your name and my son will stay with me," said Fabia. The little nymph laughed and disappeared. Fabia grew scared. Suddenly, The King burst inside. "I heard a noise. What happened?" he asked. "Nothing," said Fabia, but the look in her eyes concerned him. "Is something wrong, my queen?" asked The King. "I'm afraid something is wrong. I have lied to you, and it's time I told you the truth," said Fabia. "What do you mean 'the truth'?" The King asked. "It's a long story," said Fabia. She took a deep breath and told The King about what really happened from day one. "And he came over, asking me for our son. I refused to hand him over, and the nymph said I had three days to guess his name or he would take him," said Fabia. The King listened the whole time, shocked. "I was scared to tell you, because I was afraid you would be furious," said Fabia, on the verge of tears. "Now, now, it's all right. I'm not mad at you, and I'm glad you told me the truth," The King said, wiping her eyes. "How can we keep our son if we don't even know his name?" Fabia asked. The King hand an idea. The next morning, The King sent every one of his men out to find the little nymph, but no sign of luck came. The King reported the news to Fabia, who got very worried she might lose her son. One night, two of The King's guards were out in the woods, when they heard a strange noise. "What was that?" one of the guards asked. "I don't know, but we must find out," said the second guard. They kept on walking until they came upon a campfire, where the little nymph was standing, singing. "She will never know that Rumpelstiltskin is my name!" he sang, with a smile on his face. The two guards looked at each other and headed back to the castle. Inside the castle, the guards told The King of the little nymph. The King returned to his wife to tell her the happy news. That night, the little nymph returned to the bedroom to claim his prize. "Is your name Skimbleshanks? Or Charleston?" asked Fabia. "Charleston? Not even close! Now give me my baby," said the little nymph, holding out his arms. "Wait! Ok, if you're name isn't Skimbleshanks or Charleston, then your name must be…Rumpelstiltskin?" Fabia asked. The little nymph grew shocked to hear this. Enraged, he started screaming, and stomped his foot, making a huge hole, which sucked him down and down until he disappeared for good. "Are you ok?" The King asked, running inside. Fabia nodded and looked at her sleeping baby boy, smiling. The King swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately. … Inside her room, Fabia closed the book and looked at Aranaut. "What's wrong, Fabia?" Aranaut asked. "Oh, nothing. I was just daydreaming," said Fabia. "About what?" Aranaut asked. "Nothing. Goodnight, Aranaut," said Fabia, giggling. She turned off the light and fell asleep. THE END Category:Joke Pages Category:Short Story